


Paired Together by the D.A.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Flash Forward, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuroo had three goals set for when he went to college. What he hadn't planned on was acquiring a big schoolboy crush on his roommate, Sawamura Daichi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [protectginozasquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/gifts).



> I've been working on this for a while, and I really hope you like it. We haven't spoken in a while but I hope you're doing okay!

When Kuroo went to college, he had three goals set in his mind:

 

  1. Double major in chemistry and biochemistry
  2. Stay a regular on the volleyball team
  3. Somehow find a way to maintain a job and a sleeping schedule along with his incredibly packed schedule



 

What he hadn’t set a goal for, or even planned on really, was landing a huge schoolboy crush on his roommate of all people. In high school, he had been pretty popular with girls, he’d had them swooning after volleyball games all the time, but they hadn’t known that he was incredibly gay.

 

Kuroo walked into his room with a small suitcase and a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He didn’t have much to bring to college with him, plus the train ride across Tokyo was long enough to keep him from bringing anything other than what was necessary. He opened the door to see half of the room already made up. It wasn’t much, but his roommate had put his clothes in one of the dressers and placed a few things on top, maybe family mementos? He was sitting on his bead typing away on a laptop, but at the sound of the door opening, he looked up and greeted Kuroo with a smile.

 

“Hey! I’m your roommate for the year, I’m Sawamura Daichi,” Kuroo couldn’t lie; just by looking at his new roommate he knew something was different.. “You can call me Daichi.”

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou, but just Kuroo is fine with me,” Daichi earned a grin back, and he was surprised by how much he already liked his new roommate, despite knowing nothing about him. “Are you from Tokyo?”

 

“Nah, cities are completely new to me to be honest. I’m from Miyagi” Daichi went on to explain a bit about life in the more rural parts of Japan as Kuroo unpacked and asked him questions. Kuroo was definitely becoming extremely attracted to Daichi’s personality. “What about you? Where did you grow up?”

 

Kuroo finished unpacking his suitcase and slipped it under his now-made bed before falling back on it. “I grew up in Tokyo, about an hour train ride from here. I know it’s our first night here, and your train ride was probably super long, but I could show you around to some places here if you want.”

 

“That would be awesome, actually. I don’t really know anyone here, and I’d definitely get lost more than once.” He laughed, and Kuroo’s heart skipped a beat. He wanted to hear that laughter again, but hell, he didn’t know if Daichi was gay, and he knew for sure that a relationship with your roommate probably wasn’t allowed. At the moment though, he didn’t care.

 

Months after, Kuroo was in the same place he had been at the beginning of the semester. Pining, Kenma called it, though Kuroo disagreed. When Kenma had come to visit one weekend, he voiced his opinion that Kuroo was basically fawning over Daichi, which he couldn’t really argue with.

 

“Why don’t you just ask him out?”

 

“Because I’m not sure he’s gay, plus he’s my roommate. That means if he says no, the rest of the year will be too awkward to handle.”

 

“You’re being a little pathetic.”

 

“Shut up”

 

Daichi, however, was in the same position. He had texted Suga so many times about Kuroo that Suga was ready to come to Tokyo himself just to get Daichi to make a move. Daichi’s defense of why he hadn’t yet was strikingly similar to Kuroo’s. Except for the fact that Suga was much more pressing on the matter.

 

“Daichi. Ask him out by next Saturday or I am coming to Tokyo and asking him out for you. You know I will. Do not test me.”

 

“Suga, it’s just a crush.”

 

“A crush that could blossom into the most gorgeous relationship. I mean it on my deadline.”

 

Daichi’s time was running out, and so, on Friday night when both of them were hanging out in their room, listening to one of Kuroo’s CDs, Daichi asked him out.

 

“Hey, Kuroo?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Would you like to, uh, go out sometime with me? For coffee, maybe?”

 

“Like, as in a date?”

 

Daichi looked over at Kuroo then, and he was thankfully met with a look that wasn’t off-putting. “Yeah, I mean only if you want to of course.”

 

“I’d love to, Daichi.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I still can’t believe you asked me before I asked you.”

 

“I still can’t believe we were both basically drooling over each other and did nothing about it.” Laughter bubbles from Daichi’s throat, and Kuroo can remember the very first time he had heard that laughter, in their dorm room the first year of college. The sound was as intoxicating now as it had been that night.

 

“Hey, at least we figured it out.” Kuroo leaned across the small, square table in their kitchen, threading his fingers through Daichi’s as he kissed his lips softly. The tips of Daichi’s ears turned pink at the kiss, but he immediately melted into it. Kuroo pulled back and sat properly in his chair grinning.

 

“What is it?” Daichi tilted his head slightly, a questioning glimmer in his eyes. Kuroo stands and takes the empty plate in front of Daichi along with his own and brings them to the kitchen, setting them in the sink. Daichi followed with the utensils and glasses.

 

Kuroo set the plates in the sink with a mental note to wash them in the morning. He turns around and leans back on the counter, following Daichi with his gaze. “I really love you, Sawamura.”

 

“Oh, do you? I figured you’ve just been married to me for three years now because you liked my cooking.” Daichi teased, leaning across the counter with his chin rested on his knuckles. That gorgeous smile that makes Kuroo question his life as a whole graces his face.

 

Kuroo stepped away from the sink and leaned across from Daichi, so close that their noses almost touched. “Mm, yeah that too, but mostly because I love you.” He inched forward just a bit more to press his lips against Daichi’s once more, this time with more passion and emotion. Daichi added back just as much love into the kiss before pulling away, completely breathless.

 

“Happy anniversary, Sawamura~”

 

Daichi’s cheeks flushed pink and he smiled. “Happy anniversary, Tetsurou. And just so you know, I really love you too.”

 

 

 


End file.
